There's Only One Tree Hill
by skulz007
Summary: It's approximitely 6 years since the season finale... Nathan & Haley have just welcomed another child, Brooke is struggling to balance her line, Bakerman and her family. Quinn & Clay are trying to conceive. Alex and Chase are expecting a baby. Jamie, Lydia, Jude & Davis and Logan are all growing up, and Mouth & Millie have moved away with their son Michael to pursue their careers
1. Chapter 1

"Nathan, please..." Haley mumbled. Nathan stumbled out of the bed "Ok Amelia, we get it, Daddy's coming." He peered into the crib, and just as he did, the crying ceased, and two big eyes gazed up at him. He reached in and grabbed her. "C'mon little lady, lets go see Mommy". Haley held her arms out wide, "Amelia Karen Scott, you can really scream, can't you? You little terror". Neither Haley or Nathan had gotten much sleep in the past month, not since their third child Amelia was born.

Lydia had just started kindergarten, and the pair were only starting to catch up on beautiful, precious sleep when they found out they were expecting Amelia. Lydia was thrilled to have a little sister, as was Jamie. Although he had always wanted a brother, like his Dad had Lucas.

* * *

*The Following Afternoon*

Brooke scrambled for the phone, accidentally standing on a piece of lego en route. "Ouch" she squealed, as she hopped towards the kitchen counter. "Hello" she said, after accepting the call. "Oh ok, i'll be right there, ten minutes". Her son Jude had just been sick. This was the last thing she needed, a sick child. Brooke had so much to do, in so little time. Between work, the twins, Julian, Amelia's christening, Alex's baby shower.. it was all too much.

She swung into the car park. She stepped out of her brand new SUV, which Julian had bought her after the success of his latest movie. She slowed down her fast pace, trying to recall which door was the main entrance to the office where her son would be waiting. Luckily, Jude came out to meet her, with his teacher, Mrs Pennington following behind him. Brooke crouched down to Jude's level "What's wrong with you sweetie?". She placed her hand on his forehead "you're burning up. Hop into the car, i'll be two minutes". "Mrs Baker, shall I go and get Davis? Saves you coming back again in an hour. He won't miss much". "I suppose that would be a good idea... oh no wait, i'm supposed to be collecting Lydia Scott today". Mrs Pennington smiled "No worries, i'll sign her out too... Jude, I hope you feel better soon". Jude smiled politely, before laying his head against the window.

* * *

"Nathan, i'm going over to Brooke's! I'll be back soon... Jude is sick, so I figured I better take Davis and Lydie". She waited for a reply... "Nathan?" she asked. "Dad's outside shooting hoops. I'll tell him you're gone... want me to mind Amelia" said Jamie. "No no, it's ok Jamie, just try finish your homework".

The drive to Brooke's wasn't all that long. And when she arrived, she was greeted by Lydia and Davis, and the dog Travis too. "Hi guys, how's Jude doing". "He just got sick all over the floor" exclaimed Davis. "You could actually see what he ate for lunch in there!" Lydia pulled a disgusted face. "Nice" said Haley "thank's for that Davis".

Travis sniffed inquisitively at the car seat. "You should so teach him to skateboard, because my Dad said his old professor had a skateboarding dog". "Daddy told you about Dogust?" laughed Haley. "Dogust the skateboarding dog! Awesome!" cried Davis.

"Brooke" Haley whispered as she quietly shut the door, thinking maybe Jude would be asleep in bed. "I'm in my room" replied Brooke. Haley peered around the door. Jude was in his pyjamas, laying under the covers of Julian & Brooke's bed. "Hi Aunt Haley" whispered Jude. Brooke took the car seat from Haley. "Baby, i'm going to take Amelia with me to the kitchen with me, to make some coffee. Will you be ok?" asked Brooke. Jude nodded. Haley sat on the bed and put her hand on Jude's forehead. "Feel better soon, ok sweetie. Try and get some sleep". "Ok Hales". "Sweet Dreams" whispered Haley as she pulled in the door, leaving it slightly open so they could here Jude if he needed them.

"Mmm caffeine... i'm so tired". Brooke smiled sympathetically. "I know, i've been there" . The two sipped on their coffee's. "So when is Julian back from LA?" enquired Haley. "He's staying for three extra days, so he won't be home until next Saturday" explained Brooke. "How's that shower coming along?" asked Haley. "Good. About that actually.. who's minding Lydia and Amelia for you? I have nobody to mind the twins". "Nathan said he'd mind the girls. Jamie was going to take Lydia to the river court and for an ice-cream. I'm sure they'll mind the boys too, no problem". "Thanks Hales" smiled Brooke. "Don't thank me. Nathan and Jamie will be looking after them!"

* * *

"This naming stuff is hard" cried Chase. "Yeah... well it is going to be what our child is called for the rest of their life". "No, they could very well change their name" Chase pointed out. "But we don't want them to have to do that Chase" exclaimed Alex. "You did, Alice Whitehead" chuckled Chase. "Not funny" snarled Alex.

"I'm still liking Parker" said Alex. "Parker Adams... I like it". "But what if it's a girl?" asked Alex. "Parker Adams would work for a girl too" answered Chase. "I suppose. But I still love Eden for a girl! Eden Adams". "I like that too" said Chase. "Ok so do we agree? Parker for a boy, Eden for a girl". "Yes, I think so. But what about middle names?" inquired Chase. "We'll come to that later" said Alex, standing up. "Ok, I better go. I'm supposed to meet Chuck in a half hour" explained Chase. He kissed Alex, before kissing her burgeoning bump. "I love you guys" added Chase. "Love you you too baby".

* * *

*The Day Of The Shower*

"Jude and Davis Baker, behave for Uncle Nathan and Cousin Jamie" hollered Brooke, as her two boys dashed out of the car and ran towards the Scott house. Nathan waved as she pulled away. "Ok now, just to pick up the guest of honour". Brooke turned on the radio. Wannabe, by the Spice Girls was on. She smiled. This song brought back memories of the Graduation party thrown by Rachel, their last official night as Tree Hill seniors. The night when the schools computers would change, and the Juniors would take their place as seniors. She couldn't help but giggle as she thought of that night. She remembered being dragged up to dance to this song..

She suddenly began to miss Peyton again. It was funny, how Peyton used to say people always leave.. she was always there for Peyton. But now, Peyton was never there for her, Peyton had left. She tried not to focus on Peyton, and instead, tried to think about how great this baby shower would be.

Haley peered out the window. "They should be here any minute". She turned away from the window. "I wonder how my baby is doing" she said. "I'm sure she's fine" Quinn assured her. "Put your phone away, Nathan would call if there was something wrong". Just then, they saw Brooke's car approaching. Haley opened the front door and went to assist Alex. Alex slid out of the car. "Wow Haley, you look great. I hope I look as good so soon".

The girls sat and chatted. "Why couldn't Millie come again?" asked Quinn. "Because Mikey is sick" Haley explained. "There must be something going around, Jude was sick too" added Brooke. "And it's such a long drive aswell" said Haley.

"So Alex, any names yet?" asked Haley. "Well, we have a few... for a boy we really like Parker, and for a girl, we love Eden". Everyone complimented the names. "You know Brooke, we considered Eden for you when we found out we were having a girl" said Victoria. "Really?" responded Brooke. "It's a very pretty name, I like it" said Quinn. "I'm going to get some more to drink. Brooke, come with me" added Quinn.

"Why do you need me? You know where everything is". "It's not that Brooke..." whispered Quinn softly. She paused and took a deep breath. Brooke was confused. "Ok so, talk to me". "What did they tell you when you couldn't have kids?" she asked. Brooke guessed where this conversation was going. "Why, were you told you can't get pregnant?" Quinn sobbed. Brooke gave Quinn a hug, and tried to console her. She didn't quite know what to say. _What comforting, reassuring things did people tell me.. _Brook thought to herself.

"Everything ok in there" called Haley. "Perfect" screeched Brooke. But Haley could tell by her voice something wasn't quite right. "So what happened?" asked Brooke. "Clay and I have been trying for almost a year". Quinn paused. "That doesn't mean it won't happen..." Brooke said, trying to reassure her. "No.. I went to a doctor, he said it wasn't going to happen for us". Brooke reached out for Quinn's hand. "I was told it would never happen.. but it did. And we now have beautiful twins. You might defy the odds too, and if not there are other options..."

"Sooo..." said Haley, pausing after noticing the tears streaming down Quinn's face. "Quinny, what's the matter?" she asked. Brooke looked to Quinn, not knowing what to tell her. Haley sat down beside Quinn, placing her hand behind her back. "Quinny..." she murmured. There was a long pause. "Quinn got some bad news" said Brooke, wanting to break the silence. Quinn pursed her lips, before taking a deep breath. Haley looked at her with concerned eyes. "I can't get pregnant" she whimpered. "Are you sure?" she asked. Quinn nodded. "She and Clay have been trying for a year now, so she went to see a specialist". Haley remembered when Brooke told her she couldn't have kids... and how much she suffered before she had Davis and Jude. She didn't want to witness yet another loved one go through that again

"What did Clay say" Haley questioned. "I haven't exactly told him yet" bawled Haley. "You really need to" said Brooke. "He needs to know" she added. "Brooke, Haley, Quinn! Come on" chorused the girls in the living room. "I better head out with those drinks" said Brooke. "Join us when you're ready". Haley wiped the tears from Quinn's face. "When did you find out?" she asked. "2 weeks ago". "And why didn't you tell me! Did you tell anyone other than Brooke?". She shook her head.. "No". "It's not good to keep things bottled up like that. I didn't even know you and Clay were trying. I didn't know how badly you wanted this". "I'm sorry Hales.. I didn't know how to tell you. I really wanted a baby of my own! I love Logan, but I want to be pregnant.. like you, and Brooke, and Alex... you all got that, why shouldn't I?" Quinn sobbed.

* * *

"Bye Victoria, Bye Jennifer. Thanks!" called Alex, waving as two of the last guests got into their cars. Now it was just her, Haley, Quinn and Brooke. Brooke and Haley tidied away the rubbish, and Quinn loaded the dishwasher. "What should I do?" asked Alex. "Nothing, you're fine, just sit down" Brooke assured her. "We're almost finished anyway". Alex sat down on the couch. She flicked through the channels, but nothing decent was on. She left the tv on Discovery Home & Health, and decided to phone Chase. Quinn sat down on the chair beside her. She wasn't sure if Alex was watching the television, so she decided to play Angry Birds to pass the time.

"When a couple can't get pregnant, they often turn to IVF..." the voice on the television said. "Quinn looked up from her phone. Tears began to stream down her face. "Bye baby, see you later" Alex said, as she ended her phone call with Chase. She looked over at Quinn... _Is she crying? _She thought. Quinn was crying. "What's wrong..." she asked, confused by Quinn's emotional display. Haley came to join them.. "Quinny.. oh no". "What's wrong" Alex asked again. Now, yet another person knew of Quinn's problem. Soon, the whole of Tree Hill would know if she didn't control her emotions.

* * *

"How was the shower" Chase asked. "It was great. Millie couldn't come though". "Too bad" he replied. "Why not?" he added. "Mikey was sick or something". "Ah , I see". Alex tried to untie her shoelaces, but it was proving more and more difficult each day. "A little help please" she asked. "I can't get off my converse". Chase laughed. "Sure". Alex realised just how lucky she was. She and Chase did not even have to try, whereas Quinn.. well she wasn't so lucky.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Keep an eye out for Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn, is that you?" called Logan. Quinn closed the door, and placed her keys on the table. "Yeah, it's me. Is Dad home?" she asked. "Taking a shower". Quinn first took off her coat, and then her shoes, carrying them up the stairs. She peered in to Logan's room. "Logan, you never made your bed. You never even opened the curtains!" she shouted. "What time did you even get up at". "I dunno... I woke up at 1 but I watched a movie and read and stuff in bed". She closed the door in disgust.

She walked in to her room just as the shower ceased. She sat down on the bed, as Clay emerged from the bathroom. "Hey" he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How did the shower go.. have fun?" he smiled. Quinn nodded. "Everything ok? What happened?" asked a worried Clay. "There's something I have to tell you". Clay sat down on the bed, rubbing her thigh before reaching for her hand. "I can't get pregnant". Clay looked in to her eyes, "what do you mean? Did you..." Clay stopped, and put his hands gently on Quinn's face. "We could always adopt". "No.. you don't understand, I want to be pregnant". "Is there any chance then?" he questioned. Quinn shook her head, "Not really".

Clay didn't know what to say. They had been trying for a few months, probably almost a year. He thought it would happen soon. He knew their time to have another child was limited, and like Quinn, he wanted it so bad. "We could look in to IVF, we should keep trying".

_*The Following Week*_

"Nice work, now hit the showers" yelled the coach. Jamie passed him the ball, before grabbing his towel and heading towards the locker room. He sat on the bench for a few minutes. His mind kept drifting back to one thing, one girl. Sadie. He hadn't been able to think straight for weeks now. All he needed was 20 seconds of insane courage to ask her out, but that was easier said than done.

Before he knew it, the locker room was almost empty. "Later Jamie" called Jason, raising his arm to salute him. "Bye" said Jamie, without even looking up. He was all alone in the locker rooms now, and he hadn't even showered. _Shower here or at home? _he though. _May aswell shower here I guess. _And he grabbed his towel.

"... i'll be your soldier" sang Jamie, before turning off the shower. He liked Gavin Degraws music. He had met him in person many times. He was a big fan for sure. Jamie had a good voice, he didn't think he was anything special. But his mom did. But she was his mom, of course she would say he was good... then again, she owned a record label. She knew what she was talking about. It was hard to know...

Jamie threw on his hoodie. Just as he did, he saw his phone light up in the locker. _**2 new messages. **_The latest one was from his mom: "_**Jamie where are you? Hurry up". **_And the second one.. he couldn't believe it._** "Small party at my place Friday night. Nothing big, but you can invite Jason and Noah if you want. Sadie xx". **_He couldn't believe it! Sadie had his number, she had invited him to a small party! And she had added not one, but TWO kisses!

"Jamie, where were you?" asked Haley. Serving two more plates on the table. Jamie walked by Lydia, ruffling her hair to annoy her, before sitting down beside her. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away in the shower after practice" he explained. Nathan glared at him. "Dad, seriously...". I guess he did expect me to be just like him. Afterall I was so close to beating his scoring title, and I could probably have pretty much any girl I wanted. But unlike him, I didn't sleep around. I guess I took more after mom that way.

"Hey.. can I go to a small get together on Friday night". Nathan swallowed his mouthful of food and clasped his hands. "Where?" he asked. "At Sadie Smith's house". "Will her parents be there?" Nathan enquired. "I dunno. I guess so". Nathan wasn't convinced. "I think we should let him go, I trust him" added Haley. "I do too, but I'd rather if he didn't go". "But Dad, seriously". "You're a good man son, but i'd just prefer if you didn't go". "Ok. Get it out of your head. I am not like you in highschool". The dining room fell silent.

"Daddy, what were you like in high school?" asked Lydia. "Well I played basketball, your Mom tutored me, we got married in high school and had Jamie at graduation". "Yeah.. and other stuff" Jamie butted in. "Oh" Lydia replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"DAD'S HOME" cried Jude, as he watched his father's car roll up. He quickly ran down the stairs to greet his father outside. Julian was unloading his suitcases, but stopped as soon as the door flew open, and his excited son appeared. Julian removed his sunglasses, and crouched down and reached out to grab Jude. "Hey big guy" he said, squeezing him tightly. "I've missed you". "Me too, never ever go away for that long a time again" mumbled Jude, as he nuzzled in to his shirt. "Are you smelling me Jude Baker?" Julian chuckled. "Maybe, you smell good". Julian was glad to be home.

"C'mon, I gotta put you down now" said Julian. "Nope". "I need to take my cases in though". "Did you get me a present?" asked Jude. "Sure did". Jude jumped down from Julian's arms. "Ok, i'll help you" and he reached for the 2 biggest cases in the car. Julian watched as his young son struggled to get up the front step. "Need some help?"... "No, I got it". Jude reminded him of Brooke, always determined to do things by himself.

_*Inside the house*_

"Hey buddy, where is everyone?" asked Julian, looking around the silent house. He couldn't remember the last time this house had been so quiet. "Oh.. probably in the garden playing fetch with Travis". Julian signaled for Jude to follow as he headed towards the back patio door. On his way, he spied 2 Nerf guns. He picked them up, and handed on to Jude. "I like the way you think Dad.. but hey, why do I get the smaller one?" he asked cheekily. "Well, maybe 'cause you're smaller".

Jude and Julian opened the back door just as Davis turned around. "DADDY" he screeched, just as his father and twin opened fire. Brooke smiled at Julian, just as he fired a disc that hit her right in the brow. "HEY" she yelled, before picking up Davis. "HA JULIAN, HUMAN SHIELD... YOU'RE HARDLY GONNA SHOOT YOUR OWN SON!" she shouted, feeling ever so genius. "I would, only i'm out" added Jude. "Hmm..." and Julian fired again, and again. Davis laughed and wriggled, until Brooke couldn't hold him anymore. Julian used his last Nerf disc, to hit a running Brooke right in the butt. "Nice shot" said Jude, impressed, as he put out his hand for a high-five.

"All done now honey" asked Brooke. "Yeah, all done" Julian said, before making his way to great Brooke on the lawn. "YUCK, THEY'RE KISSING" cried the boys in unison.

Jamie lay on his bed, tossing a basketball up and down. "All your homework finished?" said Haley, as she appeared in the doorway. "Yep". Haley sat down on his bed, and held out her hands for the basketball. Jamie gave it to her and sat up. "So I talked to your dad". "He won't let me go, will he?" sighed Jamie. "We will, once you are on you're best behaviour and you're home before midnight. "Sure thing". "I could go on and on about some boring rules, but I figure you know what they are, and you WILL obey them". Jamie nodded, as Haley tossed back the ball and exited the room.

**"Can make party, so can Noah. But Jason out of town to see Dad. Who else goin? Jamie x".** Jamie lay his phone on the bed and got up to put on his shoes. His phone vibrated and the screen flashed. **1 new message: "Too bad, just me, you, Noah, Tyson, Alison, Grace, Isabella and Rowan". **Jamie thought of how to respond.. this really was just a 'small party'. "**Cool. Will cya Friday night then x"** he replied, smiling.

Just then, Haley got a text. "**In labpr. Alex xxx"**_.. In what? Oh crap! _Haley called her. "Hey where are you?" she asked. "At home, Chase is at Tric, he won't pick up". "Hang on, i'll be right over and i'll ring Tric and tell him".

"JAAMMIIEEEE" Haley called loudly. Funnily enough, it didn't upset Amelia. But then again she was a Scott, she was growing up listening to screaming, and shouting, and basketballs and... Jamie bounded down the stairs. "What's up". "Mind Mia, I gotta go. Chase won't pick up and Alex is.." but before she could finish, we was interupted by Jamie "I see, go". "Thanks sweetie" she said, as she scurried out the door.

Jamie reached down and pulled up his sister. "Hey little missy". Jamie was a pro at handling babies at this stage. He had minded Baby Mikey for Mouth and Millie before they moved last year. And he had held plenty of other babies over the years... Lydia, Jude, Davis. He held Amelia in one hand, and picked up the remote in the other. He sat down and flicked through the channels. Just as he had settled on Criminal Minds, the phone rang. It was on the coffee table, and Amelia had just nodded off. He slowly reached for it, without trying to disturb his sleeping sister.

"Hello". "Hey Jamie, it's Mouth". "Oh hey". "Just wondering when is the big game? We want to come down and see you win it" Mouth beamed. "Really? It's on the 29th". "Right. We'll be there.. Is your Dad home?" asked Mouth. "Nah, just me and Amelia, Dad took Lydia out, and Mom is gone over to Alex, she's having the baby". "Oh right. Ok. Did you see the Bobcats game?" asked Mouth. "Of course. What a game. They're getting back there alright". "Yeah, definitely. Hopefully they'll do better than last season". "Yeah" replied Jamie. "Well look, tell your Dad I called". "Sure thing Mouth". "Bye Jamie". "Bye".

Jamie hadn't seen Mouth, Millie and Mikey in a while. That would be good. Mikey was about a year now he guessed. _Wait.. if he was born in March.. he's probably a bit older. _Jamie raised the TV's volume. He had already seen this episode, and nothing else was on. Maybe he could go for a walk. He debated whether on not to carry Amelia. He was only going to walk around the front... no need he though. He put some socks on Amelia, and locked the door behind him. The windows were open, but still, he wasn't going far.

Jamie sat on the kirb with Amelia. It was a nice sunny day. Maybe he'd get in the pool. _Can Amelia get in the pool? _he thought to himself. He remembered Lydia being in there when she was that young... he'd ring his Dad. "Hey Dad, can I take Amelia in the pool". "Um.. yeah, I don't see why not. Just be careful with her". "Ok, thanks Dad". "Bye son". Just as he ended the call, he saw 2 girls approaching.. Sadie and Isabella.

"Hey Jamie" they waved. "Oh hey". "Oh my gosh, is this your sister!" said Sadie excitedly. "Yep. Amelia". "Oh my goodness". "I just realised how warm it is, I was gonna take her for a swim if you wanna join". The girls faces lit up.. "Sure" they replied in unison. "We'll be back in 10 minutes". "Ok then" Jamie smiled, waving Amelia's hand at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so guys. You may have noticed I took down chapters 4 or 5. In fact, they were chapters 5 and 6. I had no internet access for a few days, so I wrote 3 chapters. And accidently one was overwritten so yes... oops. Sorry! May have caused some confusion.. so again, I really do apologise. But hey, I noticed it, so I can fix it!**

Nathan opened the door to his home. "Son" he called, but the house was empty. "Is he not here?" Lydia asked, licking an ice-cream cone. "Oh wait, he's in the pool". Nathan made his way in to the kitchen, where he put away the fresh carton of milk he had picked up whilst out. As he turned around, he noticed a girl... _What? _he had to be imagining things. He opened the back door, to see Jamie in the pool with the baby, and 2 other girls.

Nathan calmly took a seat on a lounger by the pool side, pulling Lydia up on to his lap. "Oh, Lydie, your ice-cream is dripping. Let me fix it" he said, taking the cone, and licking it. "Ok dad, give it back" Lydia demanded, in a cute, cheeky kind of way. Her missing front teeth made her look even cheekier. "One more lick... there".

Nathan sat and watched, as Jamie and one of the girls played ball, whilst the other played with Amelia. "I don't believe I know your names". "Oh, dad this is Isabella Jareau" said Jamie, indicating to the young blonde girl he was tossing a ball around with. "And i'm Sadie Smith, I live down the road". Nathan smiled "Pleasure to meet you ladies". "Daddy, can I get in the pool?" Lydia asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Sure".

Just as Nathan took Amelia from the pool, Lydia emerged in a yellow and red Mr Men bathing suit, carrying a floatie. She dived in to the pool without hesitation. Everyone laughed, and she bobbed up from the water, rubbing her eyes. "I'll be inside Jamie".

* * *

It was late when Haley arrived home. She unlocked the door, to find the downstairs of the house in complete darkness. "Oh". She quietly made her way up the stairs, noticing that a light from each room illuminated the hallway. First, she checked on Lydia. She was asleep, with a book still open on her chest, rising and falling with each breath. She picked it up, placing the ribbon between the pages to save them. She kissed her daughter gently, and dimmed her pink nightlight.

Next, she checked Jamie. His iPad was perched percariously on the side of his bed. She picked it up, noticing he was chatting to some girl, Sadie Smith on facebook. "**Thanks for today btw" **she had replied. Not wanting to be invasive, she attemped to back out of facebook. But before she did, she noticed something. It looked as if Jamie and this girl had been playing some form of truth or dare... **"How many girls have you slept with, lol?" **she asked. Haley frantically closed the tab, not wanting to read anymore.

"Haley" Nathan called from their room. Nathan was still awake having just fed Amelia, hands behind his head, sat up in bed. He looked to her as if to say - _Well... tell me! _"Alex had a baby girl. Eden". Nathan smiled, "I like the name".

Haley sat down, and pulled off her boots. She then removed her skinny jeans. "How is it that you look this good, so soon after having you third child?" Nate asked, or rather complimented. Haley blushed. Even after all these years, Nathan still had this affect on her.

"Well Jamie had some girls over to swim in the pool today". "Oh really... by any chance was one Sadie Smith". "Yeah, you know her?" Nathan asked. "She lives down the street. Jamie has been talking to her on facebook". "I see". Haley climbed in to bed, and nuzzled under Nathan's arm. Just moments later, Nathan had already fallen in to a deep sleep.

Although Haley was tired, she could not sleep. She just kept thinking of her son, and that question.. he was almost 17. He was a big boy now, but still. She lay there, running her fingers up and down Nathan's bare chest, deep in thought. Before finally drifting off after about an hour, only to be woken up shortly after by Amelia.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley opened the door of her sons room, putting down the laundry basket on the bed. She scanned the room, before locating his iPad. She had thought long and hard about it, she hadn't read Jamie's response, but she just had to. Would it help? Probably not, but she had to know. '_Maybe it's nothing... a mistake or just a stupid question' _she thought. She had always trusted Jamie.. Haley scrolled back through the list of apps before finding facebook. She opened his messages, top of the list was Sadie looks like they had been talking just this morning, mostly innocent stuff, nothing alarming. Eventually she found the game of truth or dare, and the response she had been looking for. "**10". "seriously". "No lol". "how many then?". "None". **Haley sighed in relief.

* * *

*3 weeks later*

Jamie gently backed his girlfriend towards the wall, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, without breaking their kiss. Moments later, they were interrupted by Logan, who casually had his backpack thrown over one shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt the tonsil tennis, but Jamie, you're supposed to be walking me home tonight, and i'm not waiting any longer". "Oh yeah, sorry.. it's cool if Sadie comes too, right?" he asked. "No probs, that's cool. I'm staying at your house tonight, did you forget?" Logan asked. "Yeah kinda" he replied, reaching for Sadie's hand as they strolled around. "So Logan, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Sadie. "Nah, not at the moment". "Not ever" Jamie added. "I dated Adrianna Hall". "You did?" Jamie chuckled. The trio laughed and joked, as they walked home in the sunset.

It was completely dark out once they had arrived home. "You head in, i'll be just a minute" said Jamie, stopping at Sadie's house. Logan nodded. "You sure about this now" Sadie asked, almost concerned, as she caressed his face. "Certain". "We haven't been together all that long, I don't want to pressure you". "You're not, don't worry" he assured her, kissing her forehead. "Ok, well night". "Night". Jamie waited until she had let her self in, before making his way to his own home.

"Black ops?" suggested Logan. "Sure". Logan popped the disc in the tray, before tossing a controller to Jamie. After about an hour, the pair finally retired to bed. Although the spare room was made up, Logan decided to sleep on the floor of Jamie's room so they could watch a movie. But twenty minutes in to the movie, both boys had falled asleep.

Brooke rolled over, and placed a hand on her stomach. "How would you feel about having another bakerman, or maybe even a little bakerwoman". "I would love that Brooke Davis". "Julian, seriously". "Seriously. But where is this coming from?" he asked. "There's just been a lot of baby talk lately". "I know. I guess we could try..." Julian beamed, pulling Brooke closer. "There's no guarantees it will happen". "Who know's. It's worth a shot. Plus it will be fun trying". Brooke giggled.

**Just wondering what you all think so far? I'd really appreciate some reviews. Not sure if the theme revolves around babies too much? Because I have a few ideas, that involve more babies. Too much? Thank you all for reading, following etc!**


	6. Chapter 6

*The Following Month*

"Hales, lets go. We're going to be late" Nathan called, checking his phone. "Coming I'm coming I'm sorry. I'm nervous, why am I nervous?" Haley asked, hurrying out of the door. "You're always nervous" Nathan smirked. "Ugh" Haley grunted, turning the sign on Karen's Café.

Haley smiled, as she linked Nathan's arm and headed towards the car. Just as they did so, Brooke and Julian were closing up Bakerman for the night, on the opposite corner. "Caw" Julian screeched, jokingly. "Nobody says caw Julian" Nathan laughed. "We do. We say caw every week on the show". "Oh. All right, all right. Caw!" Nathan hollered back. Brooke laughed, as both couples crossed the street linking arms. "We'll see you there" Nathan said. "Bye" Brooke replied, as they veered in different directions.

* * *

Haley and Nathan struggled to find a bay in the crowded car park, and in the end settled for a space on the roadside. "We're not late, are we?" Haley asked. "No, the game doesn't start for an hour". Nathan opened the door, and helped Haley out. Nathan then went to get Lydia, and out of force of habit, Haley went to take out Amelia's seat. "I hope she's ok". "Hales, she's fine. Stop worrying about everything". Nathan took Haley's arm, and Lydia's hand. "My two ladies" he smiled. "I'm going to go to the restroom before it gets too busy" Haley said. "Ok, we'll wait outside the gym for you".

"I know, she's pregnant..." said a girl brushing past Haley. _Who's pregnant? _Haley thought to herself whilst in the stall. She thought nothing of it, she didn't even recognise the girls leaving the restroom. They looked too old to be students here, probably college girls . Haley quickly washed her hands, eager to get a good seat in the gym.

"Ready to go?" Nathan enquired. "Yep" Haley replied, linking his arm once again. Just as she did, Haley caught sight of Brooke and Davis. "Oh hey guys". "Hi Hales. You nervous?" Brooke asked. "She's always nervous" Nathan teased. "Was Jamie nervous?"… "I haven't seen him since this morning, but no. He wasn't nervous at all" Haley replied. "So why are you nervous?" joked Nathan. "I don't know... oh look there's Julian. We better go get a seat!"

* * *

Jamie, surprisingly, wasn't nervous at all. Not yet anyways. He looked over, at some of the cheerleaders, Sadie wasn't there. He hadn't seen her all day, where was she? On the off chance that she would see her phone, Jamie pulled his phone from his bag and sent her a text. **"Where are u? xxx". **"Ok Jamie?" asked one of his team mates, placing his hand firmly on his back. "Yeah, fine". "Look, don't get nervous now, we're on in ten" he smiled, walking away backwards.

"Jamie" he heard. He turned around to see Sadie behind him. "Where have you been all day?" he asked, noticing the look on her face. "Are you ok?"... she nodded. Jamie could sense that something wasn't right. "Do you want to talk?" he pleaded for some indication as to what was wrong. "We'll talk later, after the game". Jamie kissed her gently, and bounded off with the rest of the team.

* * *

They had met Quinn, Clay, Logan, Chase and Chris in the gym. And were promptly joined by Skills and Bevin. "Have you seen Mouth and Millie yet" asked Haley, standing on her tippy-toes. A chorus of "No's"... clearly they were running late. Haley checked her phone, no messages. They'd be here soon she thought. Her mind quickly returned to Jamie, man she was nervous for him. She looked over to Quinn and Clay, Clay had a protective hand over her tummy, and one on her waist. They were so perfect together.

"Millie, Mouth" Lydia beamed. They were here, all 3 of them. No, not Millie, Mouth and Mikey. But Millie, Mouth and bump. "What!" Haley screeched excitedly, as Mouth assisted Millie in climbing the stands.

Quinn whispered to Clay "That might be me with a bump in a few months" making him smile. "That would be wonderful" he replied, before kissing her cheek, and resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Jamie jumped up and down, shaking his hands. He could feel the adrenaline.. he was pumped. But still, there was something else on his mind. Sadie was evidently upset, and he didn't know why. He tried to forget about it, it was the wrong night to be distracted. Surely it was nothing, he would spend some time with her after the game, hopefully celebrating.

As Jamie jogged out on to the court, he scanned the stands for his family and friends. It didn't take long to spot them. Everyone had showed up… and wait, Millie was pregnant! Lovely, he was thrilled for them. He then noticed that Sadie wasn't there… where was she? Oh. Jamie suddenly had a thought. When Sadie had appeared upset just a few minutes prior, what was she doing? Holding her tummy. What had happened just a few weeks before that? The condom had broken. But no, he was just jumping to conclusions. '_Don't be such an idiot' _Jamie thought. _'FOCUS'__._

* * *

"Julian" said Brooke, tugging on his sleeve. "I think I'm gonna be sick". Julian politely excused themselves, and they pushed their way through the crowd. "What have you eaten?" he asked, concerned for his wife. "Nothing out of the ordinary" she mumbled. "Go to the disabled toilet, I'll hold your hair" Julian suggested, opening up the door. Julian held his wife's hair with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other as she was violently sick. "Please don't faint" Brooke joked, smiling bleakly. "I won't baby, I won't".

Brooke stood up, and washed her hands under the warm water. "Damn it, I have no floss or anything" Brooke whined. "Well I'll get you a bottle of water from the vending machine". Moments later, Julian returned, opened the bottle of water, and handed it to Brooke. She rinsed her mouth out first, before taking a drink. "Want to go back in?" Julian asked. Brooke nodded. "You think you'll be ok for the party at Nathan and Haley's later?" …. "Yeah, couldn't miss it for the world" Brooke replied enthusiastically, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair. "Let's go" Julian mouthed, taking Brooke's hand.

* * *

The final buzzer sounded, and Jamie fell to his knees. Final score – 92 : 112. Disappointing… for the opposition. The Ravens were victorious, much thanks to Jamie. Jamie was pulled from the ground by his team, and boosted above their heads. He was tossed about, and eventually let down to kiss his girlfriend, who stood timidly await, very unlike her to be so reserved, almost vulnerable, fragile looking.

After a passionate kiss, Jamie gave his young sister a hug, followed by his parents. He did the rounds, hugging, handshakes, and many congrats. As per usual, he was the last one left in the changing room. It was hard to believe it was his last game. One day, you're 9 years old, dreaming of being the hotshot jock, star of the basketball team and breaker of the scoring title. And the next you're just 17, with your whole life ahead, waiting for someday, the next great adventure. The world is your oyster.

He imagined a life in the NBA, a successful one at that, a family. Maybe 2 or 3 kids, a nice house and a beautiful girl. Like his parents had, would he marry his high school sweetheart? When he was 9, he was certain he would marry Madison. But now, he had no idea. He had no intention of getting married so young, and he didn't know where he would be next week, let alone 1, 2, 5 years down the line. That didn't mean he didn't love Sadie, he did. And maybe she would be Sadie Scott one day!

Jamie was interrupted by Sadie. "Hey" she murmured feebly. "Oh hey". "You were awesome" she smiled. "Where were you?" he asked, folding his towel into his bag. The young cheerleader clearly did not want to talk about it at this given moment. "I'll talk to you about it later. But now, let's go have some fun" she smiled, holding out her hand for the young man.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and the party was in full swing. Davis, Jude, Lydia and Amelia were sound asleep upstairs, despite the noise. The house was mainly filled with adults – family friends, and parents of the victorious high school athletes. Some of the youngsters had already left, to attend the various other parties being hosted across Tree Hill. Whilst the others, were enjoying the warm, starry night outdoors.

"Logan, give us a minute" asked Sadie politely. Logan hopped down off the step, and headed back towards the kitchen to get a drink. Wow, the house was a mess. There must have been over 50, probably nearly 100 people hear earlier. The house was still entertaining quite a large crowd, even at this late hour. He looked at the window, _'they having an argument?' _he thought ._ 'No, maybe not.'_

His eyes were tired, he just wanted his bed. "Dad, I'm tired" he moaned. "Oh, if you want, you can crash here" Nathan offered, indicating to the staircase. "No. I think we'll go home" Clay said, smiling at Quinn. "Yeah, I'm tired. We should go". "Oh don't, please! Mouth, Millie, Chase.. everyone's gone" Haley pleaded. "Hey, we're here!" Brooke protested. "Yeah, but you're no fun" Haley teased. Quinn and Clay stood up. "We're probably blocked in" Clay mentioned. "Oh, I pulled in behind you. I'll go pull mine out on to the road and let you out" Julian said, searching for his keys in his pocket. Clay pulled Logan up by the arms, and Logan stumbled to his feet. He rubbed his eyes, before giving Haley and Brooke a hug. "Not too old to hug your auntie, huh". "No Hales". "Night sweetie" Brooke said softly.

* * *

The following morning, Haley came down stairs to find Nathan, Lydia, and the twins holding out black sacks, and gathering rubbish. Haley helped clean up the last little bit, helping Nathan pull out the trash whilst the kids loaded the dishwasher. She opened the bin, to throw in a bag, but something caught her eye. Glistening in the morning sun was a silver Pandora bracelet. "Somebody will be missing this" Haley said, holding up the bracelet for Nathan to see.

Haley looked in to the bin, to see if there was anything else of value. No, but there was something else. A pregnancy test.. a positive test. But who's was it? "What's that Haley?" Nathan asked inquisitively, noticing that she had stopped searching the bin, and was now holding a small white stick in her hand. Haley snapped out of it, and quickly dropped it back in to the bin. "Nothing" she said.

**So, who do you think owns the test? Reviews please! I'd like to know if you think it's moving a bit too quickly? The next few chapters are only going to cover the next few days of the story, so i'm slowing it down a bit. Also, not sure if people will like the fact that Jamie is already finished school and getting ready for college. I know at this point he really should be only about 16, and probably still have a year or 2 left in school. But I kinda decided to make him a bit older. Story will still involve a lot of Haley/Nathan parenting decisions, struggling to let him go and what not, and definitely some Nathan and Jamie moments. I'm open to all suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke woke up, and hurried to the bathroom. "What, what... what time is it? Wha..." mumbled Julian. Brooke's abrupt movement had startled him. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He squinted, adjusting to the bright light that entered the room through the small gap in the curtains. "Oh Brooke. You ok?" he asked, as she emerged from the bathroom looking quite disheveled.

* * *

Haley sat down at the counter with her hot cup of coffee. "Mmmm.." she moaned, inhaling the scent of the freshly brewed coffee. She kept thinking of the pregnancy test she had found in the bin. Why did she think this somehow implicated Jamie? '_It could be anyone's... loads of people were here lastnight. Anyone could have tossed it in the trash_' she tried to assure herself. But Haley had to admit, it was rather strange. She certainly wouldn't have peed on a stick at someone's party, and thrown it in their bin.

Brooke appeared down the stairs, holding baby Amelia in her arms. "Someone was looking for you" she said softly. "Oh crap, i'm sorry. I forgot to switch the monitor on" she explained... "She didn't wake you, did she?" Haley asked. "No, no".

Brooke handed the baby over to Haley, and poured herself a glass of juice. Haley put her hand to her head. "Hungover?" Brooke asked. "Yeah, head's pounding" said Haley, looking up at Brooke... "You don't look to good yourself. I didn't think you had drank much B". "Uh, well I guess I did".

"Haley, do you know where Jamie is?" Nathan called. "No" Haley replied, too tired and hungover to care. "Ugh. I haven't had a drink in months. I didn't drink that much, but I guess my body just isn't used to it". "You always were a lightweight tutor girl" Brooke joked, sipping her drink.

* * *

Jamie gave his girlfriend another tight squeeze. "I love you, no matter what. You know that, right?" he asked her, trying to console the crying young girl. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her nose. "I know we haven't been together very long. But I love you, I really do. I'm falling hard and fast for you Sadie Smith". "I love you too" she sobbed, burrowing her face into Jamie's chest.

* * *

"Quinn" Clay whispered, pushing open their bedroom door with his behind, whilst carrying a carefully arranged tray of orange juice, pancakes, bacon and eggs. Quinn propped herself up in bed. "Oooh yummy" she said in delight. Clay carefully handed over the tray to his wife. "Thanks. I love you". "I love you too Quinny".

After Quinn had finished, Clay removed the tray and returned to his wife's side. He placed his hand on her tummy gently. "I had a dream Clay... That we had another little boy. We named him Jonah, and he was beautiful". Clay smiled. "And he had your bushy eyebrows" she joked.

**I'd appreciate some reviews, and some suggestions! Sorry this chapter is incredibly short, but I am not sure which of the 3 is actually going to be pregnant yet, so I didn't want give anything away. Who do you think is/ want to be pregnant? **

**And thanks to moni clemmens for your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Haley, Nathan and Julian watched as Jamie and his young girlfriend sat arguing by the poolside. "Trouble in paradise" said Julian. "It's them" Haley mumbled, putting her head in her hands. Julian and Nathan looked to her. "What?" Nathan asked her. Haley sighed.. "I found a... a pregnancy test in the trash earlier". "And you think it's them?" Nathan asked her. This wasn't like Haley to be so irrational.

"I'm sure it's not Haley. Maybe we should just give them some privacy, they'll come to you sooner or later". She nodded, Julian was talking sense. "Yeah Hales, lets leave them to it" Nathan insisted, pushing himself up from the counter and heading over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Oh, and I found this in there too" Haley said, holding up the pandora charm bracelet she had found in the bin. Julian inspected it, fiddling with the charms. "It's Brooke's". "Oh.. well that was easy" she smiled, as Julian thanked her for finding it.

Once Julian had left the kitchen, Nathan closed the door to talk to his wife. "Why do you think it's Sadie's? Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked worriedly. "It's just that she's clearly upset about something.. and a few weeks ago the two of them were talking about sex on facebook". "Why were you on his facebook? I thought you were the one who trusted him". "I do.. but he left it open. I didn't read it all, but I decided to go back to it". "Hales...calm down" Nathan pleaded, as she burst in to tears. "Why are you crying?"

Nathan pulled Haley in close. "The apple clearly doesn't fall far from the tree" she wept. "I think you're just being irrational... just slightly. And so what, if this is true then we'll support them". Haley nodded, and wiped her eyes. She felt silly for crying, but she wasn't ready for anything of the sort. And it was evident that Jamie and Sadie weren't either. "Hey, at least we'd be the hottest grandparents to ever grace this earth" Nathan joked, trying to cheer her up.

* * *

"Look what Haley found... in the trash". "I didn't even realise i'd lost it. I'm sorry Julian". "It's ok. At least it was found... and you want to know what else Haley found? "... Brooke looked at him questioningly. "The pregnancy test". "Ok. So that settles my dilemma on whether or not to tell her". "She doesn't think it's you Brooke. She thinks it's Jamie's girlfriend". "Oh". "She's an emotional train wreck downstairs". "Maybe I should talk to her.."

"Talk to who?" Davis asked, as he stood in the doorway. "Aunt Haley" Brooke smiled, hoping Davis hadn't overheard the conversation. "Dad, we're playing weddings. Will you be the guy who gets me and Lydia married?" Davis asked innocently. Julian knew what he meant, "sure buddy". Brooke smiled, this would be fun! "Julian, do you have your camcorder?" she asked, and of course, he did. That thing was practically surgically attached to his arm.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Nathan, Haley and Brooke were escorted to their seats, pillows on the floor, by Jude. "Honey you look smart in that tie, but were did you get it from?" Brooke inquired. "It's Nathan's. Lydia let me use it". "Did you ask uncle Nathan if it was ok?" she asked, turning her glance to Nathan. He indicated that it was ok. "Here, at least let me fix it for you".

Just as Brooke had fixed the tie, Julian announced that "Miss Lydia Bob Scott shall be making her grand entrance eminently". Davis, also wearing one of Nathan's ties, took his place at the bottom of the staircase. Soon after, Lydia emerged from the top of the staircase, and made her way slowly down the stairs. "Lydia, you're late" Jude shouted. "It's called being fashionably late" Brooke informed him. "Shhh" Davis silenced them, rolling his eyes. And the fake ceremony proceeded...


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but i've been very busy lately with exams and all. I do apologise! But I hope you like it!**

Jamie sat on the wall with his girlfriend in silence, intently watching as the world passed by. After a few more short moments, Jamie took Sadie's hand and asked her what they both were thinking, "so what are we going to do". "Well Savannah is only about two hours away from Tree Hill, and i'll be coming to stay with my Dad every other weekend". Jamie smiled pathetically, "I'll be at Duke, that's going to make it even more complicated". "Long-distance relationships hardly ever work out". "But sometimes they do". Jamie tried to remain hopeful, but he knew that this would just complicate things further.

"It's worth a try" Jamie smiled, kissing his girlfriends cheek gently. She instantly felt better. "Jamie I have a question.." she stuttered, wiping the tears from her eyes. He carefully traced the lines of her palms with his fingers. "Anything". "What..." Sadie began... "What would you have done had I been pregnant". "Everything. I would have postponed college for a year, to look after the baby so you could finish high school" he explained. "You love me" she bawled. "Yes I do, I love you" he whispered, pulling her in close. "I love you too James Lucas Scott" she sobbed.

* * *

Quinn and Clay stood in their spare room. "The crib would go there" said Quinn, pointing to her right. "What! No it wouldn't. It would go there" he argued, indicating to the left. "Fine then, but the nursery will definitely have to be nautical themed". "Ok, now that we can agree on. Seeing as this is a beach house and all" Clay responded.

Logan bounded down the hall in his wet-suit, screeching to a halt as he noticed his parents standing in the spare room. "Guys?" he interrupted. Quinn and Clay turned to face him. "I'm about to head out, anyone care to join?" he offered. "Not today Wolverine" his father declined. As much as Quinn wanted to accept his invitation, she wasn't sure if surfing was the best activity for a woman nine weeks pregnant. "Nah bud, I think we'll just watch you". "Yeah just in case I drown or get eaten by a shark" Logan joked.

The two expectant parents sat on the beach, watching as their son paddled in to a wave. "Try a hang ten!" Quinn shouted. Logan made a decent attempt, before falling from the nose of the board. They looked on as Logan emerged from beneath the wave, shaking his head. "Hard luck buddy" said Clay, as his son made his way up the beach with his board in tow. He sat down beside the two, wiping his nose.

"Hey Logan, we have something to tell you" Quinn announced. Clay looked at Quinn questioningly. "What.. now?" he asked. Quinn nodded. "We're having a baby" she revealed, smiling. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this!" Logan burst out, before congratulating his father and stepmom. "I would hug you mom but i'm all wet" he explained. "Oh come on, get in here" she exclaimed, pulling both her son and her Husband towards her. "Group hug!" she cried. "Oh ya, feelin' the love" Logan laughed.


End file.
